onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sen Sen no Mi
The Sen Sen no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit. This fruit allows the user to turn body parts into metal wires. Appearance It appears as a dark grey banana covered with thick scales instead of a normal banana peel.each scale has a clockwise yellow spiral engraved into it. The scales a edible so there is no real need to peel it. Abilities The user can create steel-like wires from his/her body. These wires can cut through anything thats softer than normal steel. The wires can be controlled as if they were the user's limbs. The wires are only 3mm in diameter and can at least reach 350ft. It's unknown how much strands the user can use at once. The wires are grey/silver colored. The wires can be created in different places of the user's body. For example: from the tip of his/her finger, from under the nails, from the eye etc. Each wire is capable of lifting 80kg on it's own. unlike muscle the wires cannot be trained or strengthed to carry anything heavier than 80kg. The reason why this fruit is classified as paramecia is because the user cannot turn into the wires. The user can split his body and cover himself with the wires but no body part will transform into those wires. Thus the body can be harmed by any normal means. Usage The wires can cut, pierce and grab objects at will. Each wire is capable of cutting anything that is softer than normal steel. This would mean from trees to low and medium quality swords to stone. The user can also decide to add barbs to his wire. With these barbs the user will be able to shred things or use them as some sort of little hooks or to simply inflict more damage. The fruit is more offensive than defensive since you'll be able to easily cut through the defenses of most enemies. But if one wishes to defend oneself the best way to do this is to create wires from every inch of your body and simply wrap oneself with them. Due to their steel-like durabilty and numbers this'll greatly protect you from most harm. Though it won't protect you from shockwaves and other non physical dangers. Also one should thry to stay in such a wrapped form for too long since the combined wires form a really thick layer around the user, limiting movement. Since the small diameter of one wire it's nearly impossible for them to grab something without cutting it. This is due to the small pressure point the weight of the objects is resting on, thus the object will be cut by one strand of wire. If you wish to grab something the user atleast needs to make a thick cable (twisted together with the strands). So that it won't be resting on a small surface. Pros and Cons Pros *This fruit is great for assasinations. *The wires can use for long range, medium range and close quarter maneuvres. *Can cut through most objects. *Can be used to pick a lock. *Similar to the Bara Bara no mi this fruit can 'split' the user's body parts, the parts are still connected to the body through the wires. *The wires have the sense of touch. *This devil fruit can resist haki to a certain amount. Cons *Standard devil fruit weaknesses. *Wires conduct electricity, so be carefull with oponents who possess such abilities/powers. *Wires can be destroyed through: rust, strong acid (at least 1pH), high temperature (at least 1600 grades Celsius). Destroyed wires regenerate after 3 minutes. *Because the wires possess all the nerves the user's body has, the user will feel pain when the wires are being damaged or destroyed. *Wires can only be created through any body part, so long it's connected to the 'heart'. This means that once a limp is cut off no wires can be created from this body part. *The wires are not able to reconnect 'disconnected' body parts. This means that cut off limps need to be restored through surgery or any other means of healing. *Since the wires are controlled like limps they are affected by drugs, alcohol and such things. *Wires possess pressure points, they are hard to find though. *The wires do not melt they simply burst to ashes once the temperature hits 1600 grades Celsius. *Any high level swordsman can cut through these wires. *It isn't too smart to fully cover your head with wires since limited to no air would get through the wires. Trivia Please add any trivial things you wish to say about this devil fruit. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia